bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Sabator
Sabator is a minotaur-like Bakugan. It is Nurzak's Guardian Bakugan. His Battle Gear is Chompixx. Description Sabator is partners with Nurzak of the Twelve Orders but now sided with the Brawlers. Sabator is a powerful fighter, he manipulates the energy of the ground and unleashes attacks from every direction. He spins the drills and saws on his body to charge at his opponent. Sabator is a bit of a wild one that enjoys taking risks. His Battle Gear is Chompixx and he seems to be a very powerful Bakugan when he is equiped to Chompixx. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia In Final Fury, Sabator is seen in a war with Dharak, Strikeflier, Lumagrowl, Krakix, and Lythirus battling many other Bakugan in a video that Professor Clay got from Fabia Sheen (although at the time, it was from an anonymous source). Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In A New Beginning, he appeared in Dan's vision with the rest of the Twelve Orders Bakugan. He reappears in Exposed, in a flashback when Marucho and Ren were talking about the war between the Gundalians against the Neathians. His first brawl in Gundalian Invaders was in The Sacred Orb, in which he battled Coredem, and Nurzak realized Sabator was evenly matched in the battle. Later on, he was transported by the Sacred Orb alongside all the Twelve Orders Members and Bakugan. Sabator later battled against Akwimos and Aranaut alongside Linehalt in The Secret of the Orb. But before they could finish their battle the Sacred Orb sent out a Dimensional Twister and he and Linehalt were forced to retreat or they would of been bounced around Dimensions. In Divide and Conquer, he battled Dharak with Chompixx. He won the first round by using a Level 3 Class Battle Gear ability, but near the end of the battle, when Dharak used AirKor, he and Nurzak were transported to a unknown place between dimensions. He and Nurzak joined the Brawlers at Neathia after Dan defeated Dragonoid Colossus in Genesis. In Redemption, he battled against Lythirus and Lumagrowl alongside Aranaut. During Round 2, Lythirus tries to drown the group, but he grabs Nurzak hoping to rescue him, but when Nurzak goes to help Fabia he and Nurzak ended up being swept down the channel, and are presumed dead for a while. It is shown that he and Nurzak are still alive, however. In Broken Spell, he is shown defeating several Impalatons with the ability Destroy Horn. He later tried to battle Phantom Dharak but lost. ; Ability Cards * Rootcal Wilder: Adds 500 Gs to Sabator. * Destroy Horn: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent. * Range Sonic: * Tough Rock: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Force Chaser: Reflects the opponent's ability. * Darkus Matter: Game Sabator was released along with Lumino Dragonoid, Akwimos, Aranaut, Hakapoid, and Krakix in North America. In the combat set Ventus and Subterra are seen with a copper or gold Chopixx or Silver Vilantor. It's Subterra version has 830 Gs in BakuTriads and BakuBoosts, and 800 Gs in BakuStealth. Its Aquos version has 630 Gs in BakuTriads. The Aquos and Pyrus versions are rare. It's Ventus version has 800 Gs. It can be attached to Battle Gear by pulling its arms down and flattening its tail and legs backwards. It can evolve into Gren. Trivia *Sabator is based off the Minotaur, a Greek mythological creature with head of a bull and body of a man. *In episode 37 when Nurzak threw sabator he said, "Rise, Haos Sabator!" even though he is a Subterra bakugan. *His real form is considerably darker than his ball form,like most season 1 Subterra Bakugan. *In Bakugan form he looks similar to Saurus. *He can destroy some other Bakugan without using an ability. *The Prototype veried greatly from the actual toy. *He is the second Subterra Bakugan to have a human like form like Gorem, Cycloide, Wilda, and Boulderon the first being Avior. Gallery Anime sabatorballclos.png|Sabator in ball form (closed) ssabatorballfrm.png|Sabator in ball form (opened) sabatorgearclosed.PNG|Sabator and Chompixx in ball form (closed) Sabator_chompixx.png|Sabator with Chompixx in ball form (open) sabatorbakuform.png|Sabator in Bakugan form Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 5.58.34 PM.png|Sabator with Chompixx in Bakugan form sabatorvsclaws.png|Sabator versus Clawsaurus sabatorattackcord.png|Sabator attacking Coredem sabatorcordem2.png|Sabator and Coredem tied up in the battle File:Animesabator.jpg|Sabator Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG|Dharak. Krakix and Sabator. File:Sabator_Chompixx.jpg File:12ordersbakugans.png|The Twelve Orders' Bakugan, Sabator is in the far left Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.08.21 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 8.27.59 PM.png Screen shot 2010-09-26 at 8.24.55 PM.png Sabatorrealform.jpg Animesabator.jpg Dharak, Krakix and Sabator.PNG Game File:IMG_3946-1.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Sabator File:T1uRBtXgRKXXa1qII6_060850.jpg_310x310.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNF5Q!Wk~$(KGrHqMH-C8EuZKlzpQwBLmYj0rflQ~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNEoQ!mk~$(KGrHqYH-CQEuJowI51SBLmYjwOoYw~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:!BoKNCuwBWk~$(KGrHqMH-DMEu(GLq)+3BLmYjp(2k!~~_3.jpg|Subterra Sabator File:51xr+2UcPPL. SL500 AA300 .jpg File:Subterra_Sabator.jpg|Subterra Sabator 51Z-PWN5l2L. SL500 AA300 .jpg 51ab7aXncPL. AA300 .jpg 41m3QgiromL. AA300 .jpg 96CA67PY7Z.jpg|Subterra Sabator (top view) File:!BoYhJ1QCGk~$(KGrHqMH-DUEu,mHhph5BLnRwCf1hg~~_35.JPG|Haos Sabator connected to Chompixx File:!BoYg97QB2k~$(KGrHqQH-DwEuZQ6ruW,BLnRvv1NR!~~_35.JPG|Haos Sabator connected to Chompixx File:!BoSsihQBGk~$(KGrHgoOKjwEjlLmV5FdBLm9T0h40g~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator in ball form (mostly closed) File:!BoSshHQ!Wk~$(KGrHqQOKiwEu,Ts9BLBBLm9T)PC7g~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator (back view) File:!BoSs,Mg!Wk~$(KGrHqYOKigEu,(f-,rEBLm9TjMWLQ~~_3.JPG|Haos Sabator (Side View) File:Subterra_Akwimos_Haos_Sabator_Aquos_Avior.jpg|Subterra Akwimos Haos Sabator, and Aquos Avior File:!BoS4mTgCGk~$(KGrHqUOKj0Eu,nUc,5TBLm9w,4+fw~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:!BoS4jbQ!Wk~$(KGrHqMOKkEEu,Vr0bInBLm9wUTcK!~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:!BoS4h4!B2k~$(KGrHqEOKkMEuZNDw-FnBLm9wQpu8g~~_3.JPG|Ventus Sabator File:IMG_6896000.jpg|Ventus Sabator File:IMG_6979000.jpg|Ventus Sabator 41MHxTL0nsL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Ventus Sabator File:T13rRuXbBgXXahB0.0_034719.jpg|Aquos Sabator File:T1qDtuXlRiXXXb0UQZ_034041.jpg_310x310.jpg 51Bg2cv+yvL. SL500 AA300 .jpg|Clear Sabator File:T1mA0vXbNFXXXd7KvX_114721.jpg_310x310.jpg|Top sabatie.jpg|Sabator's Ability Card File:Sabator.png|Sabator Subterra Sabator with Choppix.JPG|Subterra Sabator with Gold Chompixx Bakupics2 001.JPG|Ventus Sabator with Vilanator sccc.jpg|Subterra Sabator with Chompixx File:BakuGranite_Subterra_Sabator.jpg 9-48d Golden Shot.png Bakugan Dimensions Sabator Subterra.JPG|Subterra Sabator Screen shot 2010-08-02 at 10.49.24 PM.png|Subterra Sabator SabatorVs.CoredemBD.png|Subterra Sabator VS Subterra Coredem AquossabatorBD.png|Aquos Sabator Stealthsabator.png VentussabatorBD.png|Ventus Sabator Haos Sabator.png|Haos Sabator Clear_Sabator.png Aquos_Sabator.png Aquos_Sabator_Open.png Clear_Sabator2.png Clear_Sabator_Open.png Darkus_Sabator.png Darkus_Sabator_Open.png Haos_Sabator2.png Haos_Sabator_Open.png Pyrus_Sabator.png Pyrus Sabator Open.png Subterra_Sabator2.png Subterra_Sabator_Open.png Ventus_Sabator.png Ventus_Sabator_Open.png LavaRock_Sabator.png LavaRock_Sabator_Open.png Pyrus Sabator Ball.png Others File:sabator.JPG|Sabator on an Ability Card File:Sabatorpic.jpg|Sabator in Bakugan form File:sabatorxchompixxx.jpg|Sabator equiped with Chompixx in Bakugan form Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Former Villains Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Characters